The present invention is concerned with the preparation of superconducting ceramic materials.
It has been shown quite recently that certain ceramic materials can exhibit superconductive properties at relatively high temperatures, e.g. above the boiling point of nitrogen. In particular, ceramic materials synthesized from yttrium, barium and copper oxides in the molar proportions 1:2:3 have exhibited superconductivity at such high temperatures.
Hitherto the ceramics have been made by dry mixing the oxides, calcining, pressing into a pellet and then sintering to form a ceramic body. However, although such ceramic bodies can indeed exhibit the sought after superconductive properties, they do not constitute a convenient structure or shape for making practical use of the superconductive properties so derived.